Power of Love
by Aijou Itazuki
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya saved an Akashi Seijuro that caused him to lose his voice. Akashi is a magical creature in human's form and would want to help Kuroko from the depression in him. But Akashi won't be able to give Kuroko's voice back. But the power of love between the two could grant the wish Kuroko has been wishing for.


Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya saved an Akashi Seijuro that caused him to lose his voice. Akashi is a magical creature in human's form and would want to help Kuroko from the depression in him. But Akashi won't be able to give Kuroko's voice back. But the power of love between the two could grant the wish Kuroko has been wishing for.

Disclaimer: I do not own KNB.

Please Review ~

* * *

The Power of Love

Chapter 1

The encounter

* * *

Kuroko's POV

* * *

I opened my eyes only to realize that I was in a hospital bedroom, but... What happened?

"Oh, I see you're awake now." A voice was heard.

"I'm Akashi Seijuro And I am thankful because you saved me. A stranger." He told me.

"...-" No sound came out.

'_My voice?'_ My eyes widened in shock. Where's my voice? I don't feel anything.

"I'm Sorry." He—Akashi told me.

_'Why?´_ I want to ask. I looked at the ground in desperation.

"You won't be able to talk anymore..." he told me.

_'What? Why?´ _I looked at him.

"Don't you remember?" He asked me..

'_remember what? And why does it feels like you can hear me.' _ I stared at him. He has this heterochromatic eyes shining and looking deeply upon my eyes.

* * *

*flashback**

Today is Friday and I am on my way home after getting my Favorite Vanilla Milkshake from Magi Burger. I stopped at the sidewalk staring at a guy beside a very expensive looking car. His red hair and mismatched eyes made him so noticeable.

The traffic light signalled that it was already fine to cross the street. No one is crossing the street yet because there are few people yet. He is the first one to walk into the pedestrian line. I stared at his almost perfect figure as he walked towards my direction as he crosses the street. But something caught my attention. It was a car running at a deadly speed that is going to the direction where the redhead is walking. In reflex, I was able to run and push the red-head away from the vehicle and at the same time, I felt so much pain. I felt being thrown away and a great pain in my abdomen and my neck. I felt that I was thrown away and somehow hit a tree or a metal.

I still managed to take a last glance to the red-head and see if he was okay. After seeing that he's somehow fine, I'm slowly getting unconscious. I can hear gossips and shouting people.

"Call an Ambulance! Now! Quick-" was the last words I was able to hear..

*end of flashback*

* * *

"I see.. So that's the only thing you can remember" he told me as if he knew what I am thinking. I opened my mouth to ask but still no sound was made.

"I can read your mind.. but if you're feeling weird and you really want to speak out...—" he walked away without finishing his statement. But soon enough, he came back with a board and a marker.

"You can write it here..." he finished.

_How did you know what I'm thinking? _ I wrote on the board and showed it to him.

"Because I'm Absolute," He smirked.

_'This guy is weird. He's so full of himself' _ I thought and looks=d at him but he only smirked more.

I looked down and looked at him again and saw him smiling at me. I felt my heart skipped a beat. I gave him a questioning look.

"I'm just glad you're finally awake. You don't know how worried I was. It was foolish of you to save me, someone you don't know. I am amazed." He told me.

_Akashi-kun... right? _ I scribbled his name on the board.

He nodded.

_How many hours have i been asleep? _I wrote down.

"Its not hours. Tetsuya. You've been asleep for 4 weeks. Almost 1 month." He told me.

I was shocked. 4 weeks? 1 month ? Impossible. And how can he call me by my first name so casually.. And.. How did he know?

"And since you're asleep, I did a little research about you. And since I researched that you are an orphan living alone in an apartment, I'll be taking you to my mansion. Since, I felt I should take responsibility" He told me as he goes closer.

_I see. But you don't need to do that. I can live by myself. Thank you for everything._

_"_No. You would come with me. Since, I am your only chance to get your voice back"

I shot my head upwards.

_'Chance to get my voice back? How? When?' _I asked myself.

"I'll be able to help you. But there are conditions before I can help you" He told me.

_What is it?_

"First is that you'll be living with me and will supply me everything I need. I'll become your servant. And your life will be connected to mine. Because I am an absolutely powerful creature." He told me.

'_Are you literally out of your mind saying those kind of stuffs? No jokes would work to bring my voice back.. But then.. there's nothing wrong in trying.' _I told myself and I saw Akashi-kun smirked.

"Well then,..—" he leaned in forward and kissed me...

"That will serve as the seal of the deal" He smiled and patted my head.

_Why are you doing this?_

"Its because I'm captivated in you Tetsuya..." he bluntly said making me blush...

* * *

I SUCK ~ ! _

Please Review

Enjoy~

-Aijou Itazuki


End file.
